The Ring Master
by DayDreamer319
Summary: Inuyasha was human, until he was abducted and experimented on, now he wants to find the cure and a way back home, can a kind girl help or is it too late? FullSumInside Read&Review Plz
1. Prologue

_**For some reason all the chapters I had finished got deleted from my other computer, so its going to take longer then I thought :/ but I revised this one and I have ch 1 to revise next then ill start writing new stuff! Review!**_

_**Summary:**_

_Inuyasha used to be human. Until he was taken for an experiment and it went terribly wrong, he escapes from his captures with a group of unlikely people. His whole life he's been unloved and no one to talk to but his nurse and fellow captives, he feels trapped and isolated. Can a kind heart-ed girl see passed a monster into hurt and lost eyes and help him find a cure? Or will it be to late to save a lost soul?_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inuyasha or any thing that has to do with the show. If I did...things would have gone a little different.**

**Prologue**

All he knew was that he was running, running away from something really bad. He could hear men yelling from the van that was right behind him. His small legs were pushing as hard as they could to run faster. His muscles screaming for him to stop but in his mind he knew he couldn't or he would probably die. It had started out as such a lovely day, just like every other day. With his mother and his droll brother, but right now he would do anything to hear one of his stupid remarks instead of this. He wanted to yell for his mom, but he knew she wouldn't hear him. She was probably wondering where he had run off to right about now….and it had been such a lovely day before now.

It was just a normal day in Tokyo, Japan. Men and women were going to work, crossing busy streets and hurrying into big buildings. Moms were at home caring for children, and teenagers were heading off to school on subways and by bus. The park was filled with toddlers that weren't quite old enough to start school yet, and the Takanashi family was no different.

A women that looked about the age of 30 sat on a near by bench while watching her little tyke run around the play ground. She held great beauty but her eyes held weariness and fatigue probably caused from keeping up with the active little boy that was her son. Up and down ladders, swinging from the jungle gym, and trying to reach the bars to go to the other side of the playground. When he couldn't quite reach the ones that the bigger kids were playing on he ran over to his mom and tugged on her skirt.

"What is it dear?" the lady asked her son. Leaning down to hear what he had to say.

"Momma when will I be able to go on the big playground like brother?" the little boy asked who wasn't more then four years of age. He had long black hair that fell down below his shoulders and had a red one piece outfit that looked a size too big for him. His big eyes were full of wonder and ready to move on to the next big thing.

"You'll be bigger soon enough," she patted his head and he smiled big showing that one of his two front teeth were missing.

"Can we stay for much longer momma?" he asked with a pleading expression.

"It's time we started heading back, by the time we reach home it will be time to pick up your brother from school," she gathered up her things and held his little hand as he made little sounds showing that he did not want to leave just yet.

"Fine, humph," his mother laughed as they made their way back to their lovely home just a few blocks from where the park was located.

…

.

"Mommy, mommy can I go outside and play?" the little tike jumped up in down while his mom was making tea on the stove.

"It's getting late, why don't you go read with your brother?" she pointed to a boy about the age of 13 that was sitting on a couch with his nose in a book. He looked up and scowled at his little brother. Then his head went right back to the book, shaking his head of long black hair that also went down to about his mid-back.

"Momma reading is boring and stupid," he scrunched up his nose is disgust. Earning a small growl from his older brother.

The women laughed and ruffled her little boy's hair.

"Alright my sotsu you can go outside for a little while but be sure to stay close to the house ok," she smiled at his and patted his head and he smiled back to her and rushed towards the door. "Love you."

"Love you too momma," he rushed out of the door and around the front yard. It felt good for him to run, one of his favorite pastimes. "Vroom, vroom, ha-ha." He laughed as he pretended to be a plane, he saw an ant hill close to where he was playing so he "flew" in their direction.

"Vroom, neeerrrrr," he started making diving sounds and held out hid hands making them into guns and pointed them at the ants carrying food back to their home. "Stupid ants" He snickered and stepped on the ant hill. When his foot hit the ground the ants that did not make it in the hill in time switched directions to up his leg.

"AH!" he screamed and jumped back shacking his leg, abandoning his imaginary plane. A few shacks later he fell into the grass and brushed the remaining ants off his foot, crushing them as he did. He sighed with relief that the ants did not get to exact their revenge against him for ruining their home. He silently vowed that he would never step on another ant hill for as long as he lived.

As he was sitting there in the grass day dreaming about flying ant armies he heard voices coming from beyond the garden hedge. Being the curious young boy that he was he turned around on his stomach and army crawled to the bushes, holding up his hand like it was a rifle he poked his head through the bush to see a black van with three men in suits standing outside of it. He gave up his rifle and got on his hands and knees to get a look at these weird looking men in suits. One of the men was tall with long black hair just like his and his brothers, but his eyes had an evil look to them that he didn't like right away. The other two men looked similar, both with blonde hair and blue eyes but one was a head taller then the other. The shorter one was bigger around his middle too. He did not like the look of any of them. As he leaned forward some more he could hear faint whispers among the three.

"So what do you have to present to me?" the one with the evil eyes asked the other two.

"We-," the shorter blonde was hesitant to finish his sentence. Fear laced his every move.

"We couldn't find anything," the taller blonde finished. "There was no trace of him anywhere."

The tall dark haired stranger got angry for a second and the other two shuddered, but then his face expression relaxed and he sighed.

"Well this can be a good thing, we can see how long our patients can survive out here," he held an evil, sly grin now, and the other two men didn't seem to be any less scared.

"What will we do if he shows up somewhere?" the shorter blonde. His voice showed just how terrified he was.

"Then he will be disposed of," the evil man took on a serious look.

"You mean your just going to kill off all our progress?!" the taller blonde said just a little too loud.

"Shush, do you want the whole neighborhood to know what we're up to?" the shorter blond hissed.

The little boy behind the hedge gasped and drove attention from the strangers to the bush.

"Yes we wouldn't want any….wandering ears now would we," the tall dark haired man raised an eyebrow at the hedge.

"We've worked on that progress for the last seven years and you want to just throw it all away?" the taller blonde, in a whisper, asked the man that was still raising his eyebrow at the hedge.

"He somehow removed his tracking device so we have no way of knowing where he is or where he is heading," he said in a low voice, taking his attention off the hedge for a second.

"He knows who we are, he knows where we are, and he knows how to get back," the short one said as he just about trembled in his boots. "What if he tells someone about what we did."

"You idiot no ones going to believe him, they'll call him a freak and lock him up....wont they boss?" the taller blonde asked.

"Yes he does not show very many animal characteristics so most likely he will be put away, and if this exposure to the moon does what we think it will he might even be shot," the dark haired man seemed sure of everything, like even if this person was found and led the whole town back to where he came from it still would work out to his favor.

The little boy didn't like all this talk of getting killed or locked up. Sensing danger he stood up and started to back away slowly and he was sure the man had stared right at him, but his foot stepped on a stick and it rolled forward making him lose his balance and fall right threw the hedge in front of the strange men.

"Uh-oh," he said from the ground looking up into the piercing evil eyes of the dark haired stranger.

"I knew we had ourselves a little eavesdropper," the shorter blond grinned and rubbed his hands together in delight.

"Now what shall we do with this little intruder?" the taller blond bent down and picked him up by his collar.

"Hey put me down, let me go," he swung and tried to bite at the man that held him in the air. "I'm gonna tell my mommy!"

"We have a feisty one here don't we boss?" the shorter blond stated.

"Oh and you hear that? He's gonna tell his mommy," both of the lackeys laughed but their boss just stood there with his eyes stuck on the little boy in his employees hand.

"You know what?" the boss put his hand to his chin in thought. "I think this boy will be a perfect replacement for our late loss."

"Perfect," the tall blond was putting him into the van when the boy twisted around and bit down hard on his hand and jumped out of his grasp and ran down the street.

"Hurry you fools, get in the van, don't let that little boy get away.

So here he was running, running for his life. And just as he thought he was going to get away the tall evil eyed stranger was right in front of him.

"Wha-," he turned around to run again, but the van with the blond hair lackeys was blocking his way.

"Now…," The black haired man walked closer to him and reached down to grab him. "Where were we…?" An evil laugh came from him.

Tears started to poor down the boys face, he didn't mean to get into trouble, all he wanted to do was play outside. What would his mother think when she went outside and he wasn't there? She would think he ran away! That he didn't want to be there with her and his brother anymore! That thought made the little boys chest get tight and his vision went blurry to black.

Later in the night, after all the street lights had come on, and everyone was inside their houses getting ready to cozy up to bed. All the children were getting read a story, or getting tucked in. Parents were shutting the house down to put their children to bed, except for one mother who stood on her front porch looking at her empty yard yelling for her son that she had let out only an hour earlier.

"Where are you?" she yelled frantically when she noticed her son was no where to be found. "Inuyasha where have you gone?!"


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one**

**Waking up in Hell**

"I don't think the sedation is going to stay for much longer doctor," a female voice said frantic, but it sounded like only a whisper.

"Just keep holding him down, we don't need another incident like last week," a male voice replied.

The boy on the table, that looked to be an age of seventeen with long silver hair and little doggy ears on the top of his head of the same color, blinked his eyes open to see people in white coats standing around him. He tried to look up but his head, arms, torso, legs, and ankles were tightly strapped to a long table. One you would see in an operating room.

There was a bright light directly above him and he could barely see the people in white coats faces. The feeling in his arms and legs was coming back and he started to try to get out of his shackles, but the more he moved the tighter they got. He looked to his left to see a machine, with different wires of all sizes and colors coming from it. Some of them were hooked to him, and the rest went to a big glass tube that stretched almost from the ceiling to the floor. The container had this green bubbling liquid inside, and he knew that they were putting small amounts of this liquid into his system.

"We need to get the injections in NOW," the doctor yelled at the nurse, he was not going to be interrupted because the sedation was wearing of, this procedure was key to be able to finish his experiments.

"Sir he's gaining back consciousness," an alarm started beeping and the men and women in lab coats rushed around taking out all of the wires and tubes that were suck to him. IV's were taken out and pushed onto a cart. The doctor stayed perfectly calm took a needle and injected something into him.

"This should keep the liquid from progressing until we can finish what we started today," the doctor announced and let the nurses clear out the room.

At this point he started to struggle to get out of his restraints. He had to get lose, he started ripping at the table he was on, but it was pure steel and he only barely scratched the surface. He then tried to get his razor sharp claws that replaced his finger nails to rip at the leather restraints that held him down but it was no use. His struggle was pointless because the straps just tightened themselves and he was gripped to the table even more.

"Subject 11319 stop resisting it's not going to get you anywhere," a dark voice said from above him.

"That's what you said last week," he smirked. "And the name my mother gave me isn't subject 11319 it's Inuyasha, MR. Naraku, so maybe you should remember that before you make a big mistake."

"I've told you before boy, being a smart ass will get you nowhere," his voice hinted of anger. "And you will call me sir."

"HA! In your dreams Naraku," Inuyasha laughed. "So what did you inject me with this time?"

"Something that will prevent you from going a-wall like last week," Naraku tightened the straps and walk to the other side to inject his other arm.

"You know that wont last long, my body will soon be immune to that one soon enough, just like all the rest," Inuyasha tried to lift his head up but it was slammed back down when the strap tightened itself.

"I'll always have a backup you stupid half-breed," he snarled.

"Half-breed? You're going to bring that up? Don't forget you're the dumbass you made me this way, maybe if you would have gotten it right I would be a full demon, and not only for a few minutes whenever I get pissed off enough," Inuyasha smirked at the evil 'doctor'.

"You're very talkative for someone who is strapped to a table," Naraku tried to hide his engulfing anger inside of him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he flicked his head to get the hair out of his face. "Next time I turn I'm going to kill all of you even if its only for a few minutes.... ill make them count."

Everyone had left the room now and it was just him and his patient, there was no need to show authority but on the other hand there was no need to show weakness either. He was going to get what he wanted and there was no one that would stand in his way of reaching that goal, especially one of his experiments.

"Your young and idiotic, are technology and power are much too great for you to comprehend, you've been here for 13 years, if you could have you would have done something by know," he punched Inuyasha in the stomach making him grown. "So shut up you filthy mutt."

Inuyasha spat in his eye and Dr. Naraku hit him across the face.

"Learn your place here, before I decide to dispose of you," Naraku walked out with the rest of the doctors and the lights shut down.

Once the doctor exited the room the restraints went back into the table and Inuyahsa hopped off, and then the table proceeded to melt into the ground like some kind of magic. Inuyasha rubbed his wrists where the leather had cut into and watched it heal back up. His stomach no longer hurt and the blood the hit had produced had dried up on his mouth and he whipped it off.

"God damn worthless son of a –."

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha groaned and turned around towards a barred window.

"What the hell do you want?" he said walking over to the small rectangle jailed window that connected him to the next cell room over. The jailed cells were all connected by small barred windows and went in a complete circle. In the middle of the circle was the main building or "the dome". That's where Naraku's scientists were working on new injections and further research. There were other rooms on the outside of the dome that were used as "examination rooms" for the younger patients who could be taken out of their rooms or new patients. This was all on a secluded island off the coast of Japan.

"Just wanted to see how the experiments were going today," said a snickering voice from the other side of the window.

"Oh go shove it up your ass Kouga," Inuyasha growled and sat in a corner.

"I'm sorry dog boy did I come at a bad day?" Kouga laughed and walked back to the other side of his room. Kouga seemed to have more prominent features of something non human, a demon. His injections had fully changed his appearance but his super human characteristics, like strength had not developed.

"Just ignore him Inuyasha," said a feminine voice from the other window on the opposite side of Inuyasha's cell.

"What do I care, that wolf can go suck on his IV," Inuyasha hmphed.

"Inuyasha, you're going to be here probably for the rest of you life, you might as well get used to the people your celled next too," said the girl.

"Here for the rest of my life my ass," he looked at her crossing his arms. "I don't think so Ayame."

The girl called Ayame sighed. She knew Inuyasha had his mind set to getting out, and finding whatever family he still had, but no one had made it out and come back alive. She didn't want the same thing to happen to her friend, even if he didn't consider her a friend also.

"Inuyasha you know no one has ever gotten out alive," she put her thoughts out loud.

"Not true," Inuyasha shook his head. "When I was taken from my home I remember hearing something about how some boy had escaped and they gave up on finding him."

"Yeah and do you remember the part about the "freak" that had been killed by those people in town?" she saw Inuyasha's ears drop. "That was him, and the doctors here knew that would happen, and even if he wouldn't have been killed they implant a tracker in every subject that tries to escape so all they would have to do is activate it."

"He was able to get it out!!" he yelled back at her. "Maybe I can too!"

"Good luck with finding it."

Inuyasha growled at the word subject, it made them all seem like objects and not real people, maybe that's because they were told that they weren't daily. They had put a tracker in him, just in case he had tried to escape, but he tried to remember where everyday with no luck. Everything before he had changed was really fuzzy.

"Think that all you want Ayame, I'm not going to bow down to these assholes if that's how you want to take it then too bad for you," Inuyasha walked away from her window and went to sulk in the dark.

"Inuyasha!" Ayame called after him but he didn't answer.

He sat there thinking of ways to escape, it had become a daily ritual for him, he looked around at his empty room. He had a cot on one side of the room, and a curtained area where there was a wall shower and small toilet. There was also a built in tredmil on the other side of his room for excersize, since they weren't aloud out of their rooms unless the trainers cam back, then they would be escorted to an inside total lock down room that was designed to look like outside, with artificial sun light. To the younger ones it looked just like outside but there was no fooling Inuyasha, it was all inside the dome. After a while his eyes got heavy and he slowly sounded off to a deep sleep.

_Inuyasha was running down a long street that seemed to never end. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to keep going. As he got farther down the road he saw a figure standing a long ways off. As he got closer he started to recognize the dark figure._

"_Mother?" he whispered out loud. "MOTHER?"_

"_Inuyasha," his mom was standing a little ways in front of him now, if he ran a little faster he could reach her. "Inuyasha why did you leave me?"_

"_No mother I didn't leave you, they took me away," he yelled after her and ran faster with his arms stretched in front of him._

"_Where have you gone Inuyasha, don't you love me?" his mom put her head down._

"_Of course I do," tears streaked down his face. "I never wanted to leave."_

"_Good bye Inuyasha," his mother turned around and started to disappear in the dark._

"_No mom, wait!" Inuyasha tried to run after her but he seemed to be going more backwards then forwards._

"_I'm so sorry mother, I'm so sorry," he cried to her. "I should have never gone outside."_

"_Inuyasha…," a voice seemed to be coming from the sky, but it was not of his mother._

_He ran and ran trying to find the voice of his dreams._

"_Inuyasha…" it came from right behind him but there was no girl to be seen._

"Inuyasha?" a solid voice said and someone was shaking him. "Are you ok?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a foggy face in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and there was the nurse that took care of him. Light was coming in from the solid section of sun roof on the ceiling.

He looked around to see if anyone else was in the room, nope just him and his nurse. Her voice was not the one he had heard in his dreams, who was that?

"Was there anyone else who came in here with you?" Inuyasha asked her still waking up.

"No just me..." she looked concerned. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Why?" he asked groggily.

"You were talking in you sleep," the nurse smiled a genuinely friendly smile. "Or more like mumbling."

"What do you want Rin?" he groggily asked his nurse that he had become quite familiar with. She was the only one who didn't call him by his subject number, and showed him nothing but kindness when she came to check on him. But he did not feel like talking about his dreams about his mother with her right now, she knew from being around for a long time and hearing all of it from the last nurse who took care of him as a child, but he didn't like talking about it.

"Just came for the usual check up, and to make sure you aren't causing any trouble now," she giggled and he gave a weak smile. He was thinking of the strange unfamiliar voice he had heard in his dream. He had been having weird dreams, always the same, starting out about his mother and then there was always that voice that he had never heard before. At first he had thought it was Rin's but now he knew for sure that it wasn't. His curiosity was grabbing at his insides and he ached to know who the voice belonged to. It was such an angelic sound that just thinking about it made him want to drift back into dream land.

"Earth to Inuyasha…Heeeelllllooooo," Rin waved her hand in front of his face snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry," he ran his hand threw his hair, he had started to fall asleep again.

"Ooooh do tell," she said in an excited voice and sat down cross legged in front of him.

"Tell what?" He never understood how she was so intuitive.

"About your dream girl, I see the look in your eyes," she winked at him.

"It's nothing," he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh so there is a girl?" Rin flashed an enormous smile.

"Just butt out Rin, it is really nothing," he got up and went over to lay in his bunk.

"Oh my goodness maybe it's your soul mate calling out to you through a dream." Rin sighed dreamily. "True love can go through anything."

"Give me a break Rin," he got back to his serious tone. "That's just stupid."

"Then why don't you give me a better explanation hm," she crossed her arms and waited.

"Well…," he didn't know if he wanted to reveal that sort of information to her. He knew she wouldn't report it. Rin was born into the business. Hr parents were two of the most recognized doctors at the facility. They also handled the more serious experiments that Naraku didn't have time for. They didn't want Rin to be swept up into the world that they were in, so her parents kept her there as a nurse going around to all the rooms seeing if everything was ok. As far as Rin knew this was a hospital here to help out ones who didn't belong in the world. She had taken a liking to Inuyasha right away, but only in a friendly way. He always had something interesting to tell her about getting out, or how he remembers the outside world to be, which she had never been aloud to see.

"I'm waiting puppy," she said using her nickname for him, one that he had learned to just ignore.

"Well I just thought that maybe the dream is trying to show me how to get to my mother," he said quietly.

"Oh-," Rin didn't know what to say when the subject of his mom came up, it hardly ever did and she was surprised that he revealed even that much to her, but she didn't say another word about it.

"So what're you doing here anyways?" he was back to guarded Inuyasha again.

"I brought you your dinner, and I put on double of everything, even though the food might not be too good at least you'll be full."

He was getting hungrier, he could tell that, and Rin must have known too. He could taste everything they gave him even more so and he knew he was changing even more. He had to get out of here before that happened or he would be a lost soul at the disposal of Doctor Naraku's hands.

Rin waved and walked out of his room sliding her key card so the door would open, once she walked out it shut quicker then the blink of an eye and she then unlocked the second security door that led her out into the hall. He now smiled because he knew she was right about the food. So he got up and quickly downed the cafeteria like mess that was on his plate so quick that he barely tasted a thing this time.

**So here's Chapter one revized, I changed a lot of stuff. IDK what I was thinking when I started writing this story but he was deffinitly not acting like Inuyasha how I had him before. I think it will turn out better now, im making the details more concrete, now I just have to remember how the second chapter went UGH stupid files that got erased :[**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Its not always gold at the end of the rainbow**

Rin walked down the circular hall, she had just finished with her patient rounds and wanted some time to relax. Usually she would go to her designated area of the Dome, which consisted of employee quarters, cafeteria, library, and gym, but she was bored of all that. She had practically read every book there was to read in the library and she didn't need to work out nor did she feel the want to. So she decided to walk around to the other side of the Dome, away from the employee area and patient rooms. The circle shape of the facility didn't leave much for imagination but there were plenty of rooms and places that Rin hadn't been yet. It didn't take her long to reach beyond the point that she had been and the doors started becoming more spread out.

'_They must use up a lot of space, I wonder what for' _she thought to herself as she tried to look through a window to one of the rooms, no luck, the blinds were fitted shut.

She knew she was not supposed to go anywhere without prior authorization, but Rin just couldn't help her curious nature, not to mention she would really like to know what medications are being assigned to some of the patients. It was her understanding that it was their job to help make these people normal again and she had yet to see any progress. Maybe Dr. Naraku was just some crazy crack pot and didn't have a clue what he was doing. Rin was smart and she had read tons of books about science while she had been there (her whole life) and she could probably help point them in the right direction. She could work side by side with her parents even! That thought made her smile and she walked down the long hallway with even more determination.

In the middle of imagining what it would be like to help her parents on all their research, that she was not authorized to know about, Rin heard something. She looked around but no one was behind or in front of her....then she heard it again. It sounded like a small growl, and it was coming from the walls.

"What the..." she looked back but she had long passed the last door, so she walked a little ways further. Sure enough right around the bend was a metal door. She put her ear up against it and heard a sudden yelp, or growl. Whatever it was it didn't sound happy.

She tried to use her key card but it beeped a red light at her, it didn't surprise her, she didn't have clearance to open this door. But she had to get in there! Whatever was in there sounded angry and scared, what if the scientists had forgotten about it and it was just sitting in there waiting for someones help? Rin couldn't just leave and let the poor thing sit in there, but she couldn't go and get help, she wasn't even supposed to be over here. She stood there to think...she looked down at the card activated door lock, and then she remembered something her mom had told her when she just started out.

''_If you ever forget or lose your key card there's a hidden number pad that you can slide out from underneath Rin dear, the code is the same for the whole place, just be sure to not go anywhere you aren't aloud to, you might ruin experiments," her mother then patted her head and headed to do her work._

Rin beamed with pride at her excellent memory, or course her mom had told her that to help her have an easier start and to settle her nerves but this was perfect for her currant situation. Rin was just about to press in the code when she realized this was exactly what her mother had told her not to use the code for, she would be very disappointed if she were to find out about this, but there was no one in sight and the poor thing could be in trouble. So Rin pushed back her guilty conscious and pushed the numbers her mother had told her so long ago.

"4-5-9-4-0-5-5-4-1-3-2-1-7-8-5-6, god bless photographic memory,"Rin smiled, she would show all of these people how good she was, no more being a little room nurse, no, she would be part of the program and then she'd have some say so in this place...or so she thought.

When Rin opened the door she did not expect to see what was in front of her, around the corner was a steel surgery table, with a young man laying down on it. Only...he wasn't exactly a man, and he wasn't just laying on it, more like forcibly restrained down to it as tightly as he could be. Where his finger nails should have been were long sharp claws, and his red hair stuck out like a lions mane. He had light leopard spots in a similar shade to his bright red hair all over his exposed arms, legs and face.

She was shocked to a stand still, then after a few minutes she was able to gather herself and take a few steps closer. The boy on the table was too busy trying to chew on his straps to notice her coming into the room. When she was close enough to see his features she took in a sharp breath, which attracted the boy on the table's attention.

"Get away from me!" he yelled. "Take one more step closer and I'll tear your damn heads off! All of you!"

Rin didn't know what to say, he couldn't turn his head to look at her so she circled around to face his side. When he jerked his head towards her his face expression was one of pain and pure hatred. His eyes were cat like and he hand fangs that made him look even more like a lion.

"Shh it's just me, no one else is in here," she tried to sooth him. "It's ok."

"And who in the hell are you?" he didn't seem to be calming down any.

"My name is Rin, I am a nurse here," she thought that, that acknowledgment would be enough to calm him down, knowing she was part of the facility...but he got even angrier and arched his back, as much as he could with all the restraints that held him to the table. Rin could see little beads of blood forming at his wrists and ankles with all the force he was trying to rip them off of him.

"I'll kill you along with the rest of them I swear to god!" He yelled and growled and snarled as he tried as hard as he could to escape from his extremely strong cuffs.

"No no no I'm not going to hurt you, non of us are trying to hurt you," she waved her arms as she tried to explain the obvious confusion this boy was in. "You're only here because we want to help you!"

"HELP ME?!?" he laughed and yelled at the same time, his anger only rising. "DOES THIS LOOK LIKE HELP TO YOU?!" He screamed even louder as he was able to lift his arms a little higher before the pressure from the restrains forced him to give up before he got seriously hurt.

"I'm sorry I don't understand," Rin's arms collapsed at her sides as she gave up trying to convince him he was safe. "Please calm down I'm not supposed to be back here and I would be in terrible trouble if someone heard you."

The boy finally calmed down and looked at her with a puzzled glare, like something she had said had finally made him interested.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked when he didn't say anything for a while.

"You aren't one of them?" he said in a small voice, he looked so much younger without all the huff and puff.

"One of them?" Now Rin was the one confused.

"Those doctors...the ones with the needles," now the fright in his voice really started to come out.

"Well no, I'm not aloud to know what goes on back here I just take care of everyone after they're done," Rin withheld the fact that she wanted to be one of them. "I'm really not supposed to go into any of the treatment rooms...like this one."

"Treatment?" again...confusion. "I'm not sick!"

"Look at you!" she pointed to his animal characteristics. She noticed that once he had calmed down his claws got a little shorter, his eyes became a little more human and his "mane" didn't seem so fire like. "You aren't normal, you need help!"

"What? They made me like this!" he shook his head, maybe to get his thoughts straight. "A few weeks ago I looked just like you...well but a boy...but then these people in a van took me away from my home and brought me here, they gave me some weird crap in a long ass needle and besides the most extreme pain I've ever been in...i woke up looking like this."

Rin shook her head, maybe for the same reason.

"No...no, no, no!!" Now Rin was the angry one. How could this boy say such lies to her? Her parents would never be a part of something so monstrous as he explained. "You're lying!"

"I wish I was," he looked at her puzzled again. "You really had no idea?"

"....No....." She finally gave up....she didn't believe him, she should have never came here in the first place, now she just wanted to curl up in her bed with a nice book and pretend everything is the way it should be, back to normal, no lying freaks that can't except that they need help. She was just about to turn around and leave when he stopped her.

"Wait!" she turned back to face him. "If you need proof..these are the same clothes they took me in...there's a picture of my and my family in my pocket that was taken right before I went missing!"

"Huh?" There's no way he had proof.

"Yeah, yeah that's when they took me! We all went to the mall to have family pictures taken, I always wonder off and go my own way after all that's done and I only take one wallet copy for my wallet." He was motioning (as well as he could) towards his front right pocket to some half torn jeans.

"Hmm ok why not, but after I do this I'm leaving," Rin reached into his pocket and surprisingly felt something like paper...no, a picture. "No way."

Yes way, she pulled out a picture. In the picture were five people, an older women with salt and pepper hair, a man who also had his share of gray hairs, two boys, one of them obviously older then the other, one with brown hair and one with red, and a young girl in bright red pig tails hanging onto on of the boys arms. Rin looked from the picture to the boys face, and sure enough the one that the little girl was clinging onto looked exactly like the boy on the table, with a much shorter haircut and no spots on his face. There was no denying those eyes though, his eyes were a memorizing blue, he was the only one in the family other then the older woman who had them. And they were the same shade as the boy on the table.

"Oh...My....God..." Rin was too shocked to say anything, she held the picture and balanced herself on the cabinet behind her.

"I'm sorry that they mislead you," now he was talking in a much more civil tone. "You can always leave though."

"No...I can't," there were so many things swarming in Rin's head at the same time. "I was born here, my parents are the main doctors here...but they wouldn't leave you here like this...i don't think."

"You're parents didn't tell you?"

"No I guess they didn't..." Rin wasn't that mad actually, there was probably some major rule about it...just like not giving your daughter the combination to the hidden number panel.

"Well...I'm sorry if I scared you earlier...i thought you were one of them," he said sincerely.

"Oh that's ok, I'm used to the growling and stuff," she thought about the first time she had to go into Inuyashas' room, lets just say he didn't like the idea of having another person to look after him. "Yeah you wouldn't be the first to try and tear my head off."

"Ha ha," he laughed and it made Rin feel a little better. "So my name is Ryoku, I would put my hand out to shake yours but they are kind of in disposal right now." He smiled and his fangs pointed over his bottom lip, now that he wasn't trying to kill her Rin found it kind of cute.

"Ryoku is a nice name," Rin smiled back. "My name is Rin."

"Nice to meet you," he looked down. "It would be even better under different circumstances."

They both laughed a little, which relieved the rest of the tense that could have been between them.

"How old are you Ryoku?" Rin asked.

"I turned 17 a few months before they took me," he sounded sad at that thought.

"Oh I just turned 16," she felt even younger now. "I've been doing this, going around and taking care of the less aggressive patients since I was ten."

"Ten?!?" he was very shocked at this.

"Yeah there was nothing else for me to do around here so I figured id start a little early." she tried to remember what she had been so excited about starting this job.

"Do you get paid?"

"No."

"You get to go outside though?"

"No they have an inside park with artificial sunlight."

"Dang that sucks."

She was sitting on the floor cross legged now and they were exchanging simple conversation, he even seemed to forget he was being held prisoner on a lab table, but not for long.

"Uh Rin?"

"Yeah?" he was asking her quite a lot of questions.

"Could you maybe...let me out of this thing?" he didn't know how much he could trust her...but she seemed ok. Little did he know she was thinking the same thing.

"I suppose so..." Rin got up and was about to unlock the first strap when she heard a beep at the door. "Oh no."

"Hide in the cabinet!" he whispered quickly.

Just as she jumped in and closed the door silently she heard the door handle turn and the door swing open. She didn't want to make any noise so she left the cabinet door just a centimeter open, the only thing she could see were Ryoku's hands that were tied down and his torso.

"Have you been behaving 27789?" a familiar male voice asked. It was Naraku.

"My name is Ryoku!" he spat back.

"I'll take that as a no," she heard Naraku snicker. "Rena give him another 20 milligrams of Sryademona."

Rin almost gasped, that was her mom! _'What is Sryademona? That must be the medicine he's giving all of the patients to make them this way!'_

"Yes sir," it was her mom! Rin couldn't believe her own mother would do something like this.

"Don, tighten his straps, it looks like this one is going to be as feisty as ever!" she could just imagine the cocky smirk that would be on Naraku's evil face! She used to think he was a generous genius, and now she has come to think of him as a despicable, cruel, evil monster! And wait...her dad too?

"Right away sir," she recognized her dads voice. '_This can't be happening'_

But it was happening, and she had to think and act quick. She had to get everyone out of this place but sh had no idea how to when she would be able to do such a thing.

"Alright 27789 we will be back in the morning to see your progress," Naraku said and walked out of the room, with Rin's parents following right behind.

Rin got out of the cabinet and held her finger to her lips at Ryoku, she then quietly went over to the door and looked into the hallway. She saw Naraku and her parents shadows walk back towards the quarters. She had to act fast before her parents went back to their living area and noticed that she was still out.

"Ok Ryoku I'm going to get you out of here, but I need your help," Rin then started to release his straps and whispered in his ear of her plan to escape this place. "And you know the latest way they are bringing in people so you know the way out." She finished with.

"Alright, I hope you know what you're doing."

Rin carefully opened the door to look into the hallway to see if anyone was coming back. She looked to Ryoku as he listened.

"It's all clear," she nodded her head and they headed in the opposite direction that Naraku and her parents had gone.

Rin wasn't sure if she was going to find what she was looking for, and even if she did she wasn't sure what she would do after she found it, but it was all she had and she had to do something. Just when she thought that they would reach the other end of the facility and have to throw in the towel she saw an older looking wooden door. It didn't have any type of sign letting anyone know what it was except for a small name tag that said "Office".

"Hmm," Rin was stricken with curiosity again and opened the door. Ryoku nervously following behind her.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"No, come on!" She continued to lead him into the dark old looking office. There were filing cabinets everywhere and a single desk in the middle, with nothing on it, not so much as a computer or even notebook or pen. "This is strange."

Rin opened one of the filing cabinets to find a record of all the patients that have ever been brought here, current and old. Every file cabinet was filled with files of old and new and possible future patients. Rin held her hand to her mouth, this was Naraku's office.

"Do you know what this is?" Ryoku asked looking at some of the files.

"Yes..." Rin shook her head. "But it didn't even have a simple lock on the door."

"Guess he figures everyone's too scared of him to even try to get into his office," Ryoku continued to look through the files as Rin moved on to the desk. She was trying to figure out what kind of evil genius leaves his evil genius lair like office with no security what so ever.

She hesitated before she opened the side drawer...nothing. Then she went onto the other side drawers...again nothing.

"What in the world..." but when she opened the front drawer and alarm went off. "Oh no."

"Shit, hurry grab whatever you can," Ryoku ran to the door and listened out of it. "Hurry!"

Rin shuffled around the desk until she came across a card, it was Naraku's key card, she could use it to get out of here! To get everyone out of here! She felt immensely proud until she remembered the alarm.

She quickly shut the drawer and stuffed the card into the pocket of her pants pocket, instead of in her apron like uniform, that's the first thing they will check when they get caught. Rin's adrenaline started pumping, they were going to get caught....her parents would know. They would be so disappointed in her, but she didn't care. She HAD to do this, she couldn't let this go on any further. She owed it to Inuyasha, to Ryoku, and to every other person here that has been experimented on against they're will.

"Rin hurry they're coming!" Ryoku ran back to her. "Did you get what you need?"

"Yes Rin...did you?" an evil voice came from the doorway. It was Naraku, and right behind him...were her parents, and she thought she looked shocked...

**Alright that's the end of this one....i didn't even mean to end it here I was going to include so much more, but I just kept writing and ended up making it twice as long as I meant to. But hey...no complaining...ive finally got my edge back! :D**

**So let me know if there's any problems in the text...its really late and I did this all in one night.**

**Please Review...I dont know how well or horrible im doing if I dont get any feedback...thanks.**

**p.s: sorry this one took so long...the internet had some minor problems. They're fixed though :]**


End file.
